marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Frankenstein (Earth-616)
| Last = | HistoryText = In 1788, Victor Frankenstein left his family estate in Geneva, Switzerland to study natural science at the University of Ingolstadt. While there, he became obsessed with the idea of recreating life from dead tissue and began robbing graveyards in order to acquire body parts. He stitched the various body parts together and subjected the patchwork creature to chemical treatments and electrolysis. Frankenstein succeeded in bringing his creation to life. Horrified by the creature's grotesque features, Victor abandoned his creation and returned to Geneva. The monster was left to fend for himself. Eventually, the creature found his way to Geneva, where he learned that his creator's family lived. Still nursing a deep-seated hatred for all things Frankenstein, he decided to exact his revenge by brutally murdering Victor's young brother, William. To further compound the tragedy, he framed the Frankenstein servant, Justine Moritz, for the crime. Justine was sentenced and hanged for the crime, but Victor knew that the true murderer of poor William, was his own pathetic creation. Victor met with the monster for the second time in a mountain cave far to the north of the family estate. The monster told him of his experiences and demanded that Victor use his scientific prowess to create a mate for him. Victor felt he had little choice but to acquiesce, so he set upon creating a female version of the Frankenstein Monster. The monster kept a close vigil over Victor's work, and even assisted him by providing a fresh human heart for the creation. Victor brought the second creature to life, but was so disgusted by the sight of it, that he immediately destroyed it before it had barely taken its first breath. The monster was outraged. His need for revenge against Victor Frankenstein intensified and he satisfied this need by strangling Victor's close friend, Henry Clerval. He then tracked down Victor and his new bride, Elizabeth on their wedding night, and brutally murdered her as well. Victor's father, Alphonse, passed away soon after. Despondent and lonely, Victor Frankenstein began a journey to hunt the monster down and destroy him. He tracked him as far as the North Pole, but by this point, Victor's health began to suffer and he was ill-equipped to continue the chase much further. Pneumonia eventually set in and he was unable to continue. An explorer named Robert Walton found Victor near death in the snow and ice and brought him on board his ship. Victor told Walton the story of his horrific creation and the terrible price he paid for his relentless obsession. After concluding his tale, Victor Frankenstein passed away. Return Igor, a servant of one of Victor's descendants, attempted to create his own reanimated servant after his master died, but Igor unintentionally placed the brain of Victor in the monster he was making. After being reanimated, Victor made Igor his servant. | Powers = Originally, Frankenstein didn't have any powers. After being reanimated by Igor, he presumably gained powers similar to those of his creation. | Strength = Frankenstein possessed the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in moderate regular exercise while alive. After being reanimated, he presumably gained superhuman strength at an unknown level. | Equipment = Various scientific tools, chemicals and instruments common to 18th century Europe | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * gives Victor's first name as Henry. Henry Frankenstein was the name of the character played by Colin Clive in the original 1931 Universal Picture film, Frankenstein. The literary Frankenstein as well as his comic book counterpart has always been referenced as Victor. * Although Victor Frankenstein never sired any children of his own, the Frankenstein name passed down through the bloodline of his older brother, Ernest Frankenstein, and the Frankensteins are often described as Victor's descendants. * In some cases, Victor Frankenstein's hair is colored black instead of brown. In his hair is colored red. * In the original novel, Victor created the Bride of Frankenstein in a small village in Ireland. The Marvel Comics adaptation, however, suggests that he never left Switzerland. | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * Castle Frankenstein * Frankenstein * Frankenstein Family * Frankenstein's Monster | Links = }} Category:Frankenstein Family Category:Literary Characters Category:Death by Natural Causes Category:Formerly Deceased